


Я на тебе никогда не женюсь!

by LeoloErlo



Series: Драбблы [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл написан по заявке "Harry Potter, Люциус/Нарцисса. "Я на тебе никогда не женюсь!""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я на тебе никогда не женюсь!

Люциус Малфой всегда умел добиваться желаемого, любая девушка практически падала к его ногам. Но с Нарциссой Блэк у него начались неожиданные проблемы. Он не давал ей прохода, оказывал недвусмысленные знаки внимания и всячески ухаживал. Нарцисса же весьма ловко делала вид, что ничего не замечает и не понимает. Между тем, Люциус уже выдержал не один бой с ее старшими сестрами - своевольная и красивая Беллатрикс и удивительно похожая на старшую сестру, но гораздо более спокойная Андромеда - встали за сестру горой и заявили, что не позволят ему "развращать Цисси", вы только подумайте!  
  
Чтож, у него был запасной план, который он оставлял для особо тяжелых случаев. Немного угроз и капельку лести - и Снейп сварит ему такой афродизиак, что лучше не найти. Пусть и полукровка, но парень в зельях смыслил лучше Люциуса, в чем он, впрочем, не признавался даже самому себе.  
  
Однако, ровно через три месяца перед Люциусом Малфоем встала дилемма и три сестрицы. Белла пламенела гневом, Андромеда тихо злилась, а Нарцисса - эта безмозглая дурочка - рыдала как заведенная. Она беременна, вы только подумайте! Влюбилась, как безмозглая курица - вот и требует свадьбы. Ну а сестры всегда защищали младшенькую, даже если она была не права.  
  
"Я на тебе никогда не женюсь! Никогда! Слово Малфоя!" - так он им и заявил.  
  
Он еще не знал, что будущее уже решено.


End file.
